


[PODFIC] Certainties

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Tumblr Tuesday, Two Glasses of Whiskey, case discussion, domestic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John pours a couple of drinks on a cold winter's night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Certainties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242614) by weeesi. 



> This is part of my Tuesday Tumble series. A selection of one-shots by various authors that meander up my screen and catch my attention.  
> Today's selection is from the mightily talented Weeesi (three e's, please!), a gorgeous little fic that is full of ambience and captures the characters of our boys beautifully!


End file.
